Poland
Poland (Polish: Polska) is the 23rd character in Head Soccer and was added with Canada, Chile and Asura in Update 1.4. He is the 10th European country and he is a five star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style Poland plays rather defensively as a CPU in the game. Appearance He has purple hair, light skin and round sunglasses that can be knocked off of him. Furthermore, he has a small nose and a grey beard. He also has stitches on his forehead that make him look a bit like the human version of Frankenstein. Power Shot: Ice Spike Shot Poland's Power Shot is the Ice Spike Shot. He yells out "Ice Spike... Shot!" and six large ice spikes protrude from the ground. These ice spikes, however, don't affect the opponent. Approximately in between the third and fourth spike emerging from the ground, an icicle is fired in a straight line towards the goal that contains the ball. If the defender successfully blocks the ball, he will be frozen (like Russia) and is hit straight up in the air. This gives Poland an opportunity to score without his opponent standing in the way. The opponent lands back down about 2 seconds after he is hit by the icicle, and defrosts yet another second later. When the opponent is frozen, he can't kick, jump or move, but he still can use power shot, and can be moved by getting kicked very easily. Power Shot Duration : 2s Costume Poland doesn't own a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements You must reach SS Rank with 21 characters in Survival. Another way to get him is by paying 2,200,000 points. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks As said, to unlock Poland, you've got to reach SS Rank in Survival with 21 characters, but because this takes a lot of time, you might need some help. Fortunately, there is a useful glitch to unlock him, but you must have at least 21 characters unlocked. Then, get at least to E rank with 21 different characters and you may have unlocked Poland. Most of the time, this has proven to work, but there is yet another way to get him. Rarely, when you finish beating the Cyborg on Stage 10 in Survival, you can hear a soft sound, that you usually hear when you have unlocked a character. It means that you have unlocked Poland, even if the game didn't show you the unlock screen. It happens seldom and we haven't figured out yet how it works. History Trivia * He is the 10th European character in the game. * His appearance resembles Frankenstein. * He is the first character with purple hair. The second one is Singapore. * He is the first character with a beard, the others are: Ireland, Greece, Israel, Australia, Saudi Arabia, Singapore & Iceland * He is one of the characters that wears glasses, while the others are the Netherlands, Mon-K, Ukraine and Serbia. * He is the 3rd winter/cold themed character along with Russia, Canada, Switzerland and Indonesia. * Poland is the only character who is an invariable opponent (not a boss) in two different Death Mode stages: 15 and 24. * Poland's head structure is /¯). Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Haired Characters Category:Characters With Glasses Category:Characters With Scar Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters With a Knockable Costume Category:Characters from Update 1.4 Category:Winter/Cold Characters Category:Invariable Opponents in Death Mode Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume